Those forgotten
by xx.Devil's.Chic.xx
Summary: Eve was born in the year of the Snow Leopard, one of the two unofficial zodiac years. Her life was fine, the usual for someone like her, but then Akito transferred her to ouran, and the host club is...curious...about her, about her hair color, her family, and her private life. Anyone the shadow king doesn't know about has to be interesting...right?
1. Enter Eve!

**17 years ago~**

"M-M-Miss Sohma it appears your child is one of the two...I so very sorry for you...I've given her a bracelet that will keep her from...you know..." A doctor said, walking into a hospital room.

"Don't feel sorry for me, a child is a child, nothing more to it, I will love her like she deserves, but I must thank you, for the bracelet I mean." Replied a beautiful woman with blond hair, who was laying in the hospital bed.

**12 years ago~**

"Momma! Momma! Look wha- MOMMA!" A little silver haired girl shrieked, and ran over to a blond haired woman who was laying unconscious on the floor.

"Hold on Momma, I'll get help!" She cried before running out the door and into the pouring rain.

The girl wandered through the woods for at least an hour before reaching the house of her older cousin, Shigure.

"Sh-Shigure..." She whispered as she opened the sliding porch door and stumbled into the house, soaked and exhausted, before collapsing in front of a 15 year old Shigure.

"Eve! What's wrong, are you ok!" He yelled, dropping a dinner tray and rushing over to her.

"It's Momma *Cough Cough* something's...wrong with...Momma, please...help...her..." She managed to whisper before passing out.

"Eve, just wait here, Yuki please watch her for me." He yelled, throwing a blanket over her before calling the family doctor and then running outside, leaving a five year old Yuki to attend to her, which he had absolutely no idea how to do.

**The next day~**

"I'm sorry, Shigure, but Miss Shizuka didn't make it..." The doctor said, "There's nothing you could have done, she must have been sick for some time, something like that doesn't happen over night."

"I see..." Shigure said solemnly as he comforted the little girl, who had, by now, burst into tears and buried her head in his chest.

"Now as for the matter of where the child will stay..." Said a young Akito.

"I will be glad to take her, I already care for Yuki, and I'm sure Eve won't cause any trouble." Shigure said before bowing to Akito, and leading the girl out of the room with him.

**Now~**

"Bye Shigure, tell Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo I said bye!" Eve called, waving as she ran of towards her new school, her silver hair trailing behind her like a banner.

"Ok!" Shigure called.

"Stupid Akito!" Eve growled under her breath as she approached the gates of her new school, Ouran. "Everybody else gets to go to a normal school, but he has to send me here, because he can't keep tabs on both me and Kyo." She mutter as she passed through the gates, not another student in sight, meaning she was late.

After following her school map for a few minuets she found the room she was looking for, and gently pushed open the door, as she walked in she was greeted with hushed whispers and strange looks, '_great_' she thought, Eve could tell right off the bat that these were rich kids, they all wore the Ouran uniform and stared at her like she was some freak of nature. So maybe attending a rich kids school in jeans, sneakers, and a tight leather jacket wasn't the best idea, but it sure as hell was comfortable.

"Oh, Miss Sohma, its lovely you could join us, pleas, introduce yourself to the class." The teacher said.

"I am Eve Sohma, its a pleasure to meet you," I said bowing slightly.

"Class do you have any questions for Miss Sohma?" The teacher asked, instantly every hand except for one shot up. _'Here we go again'_ Eve thought.

"Mr. Hitachin, uh, I mean, Mr. **Hikaru** Hitachin." The teacher said, for both of the twins were about to answer.

"Is that your natural hair color?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes..." Eve said, sweatdroping as every other hand went down.

"Well, if that's everyone, Miss Sohma, take a seat next to Mr. Hikaru Hitachin." The teacher said, gesturing to the empty seat beside Hikaru.

As Eve walked up and sat down next to Hikaru she found a note on her desk, she picked it up and looked at it, it was from some person named Haruhi Fujioka. She silently opened the letter and read it,_ 'I'm just warning you because I was new here last year, but don't let your guard down around the twins, who knows what could happen.'_

Eve looked around and saw a girl with short brown hair who was wearing a male uniform sitting in between the twins, the girl pointed to the letter, then smiled weakly.

"Miss Sohma, eyes on the board, not the host club!" The teacher barked.

'_Host Club?'_

**Lunch~**

"Jesus, I can't afford any of this..." Eve muttered as she looked at the menu, "Guess I'll just wander till lunch is over." She sighed as she walked out of the lunch room.

Eve wandered around for a while before stoping in front of a door that said, 'Music Room #3' on the door was a sign with a picture of Eve on it that read, '_Eve Sohma, please report to the host club.'_

'_What the hell?!_' Eve thought angrily as she tore down the sign and pushed open the doors, only to be greeted by the twins.

"We knew you would come, after all, commoners can't possibly hope to afford our cuisine." Hikaru mocked.

"Listen, I don't know what you want but I don't wanna be apart of it, so take your god damn sign." She said crumpling the sign into a ball and throwing it at Hikaru's head.

"Wow Eve, that hurt." He said dramatically, "we only wanted a new friend with cool silver hair." He whimpered.

"Ok Then..." Eve said as she turned around only to come face to face with Tamaki, who grabbed her hand and cried, "Please princess, don't let these heathens offend you, why don't you sit with me for a while and have some tea." He said smoothly as his arm made its way around her shoulders to guide her when our of nowhere she spun around and have him a roundhouse to the gut.

"Don't touch me!" She spat before turning around and stalking off.

"What's her problem?" Hikaru asked, "we were only having fun."

"Hey, Kyoya-Senpi, who is she?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't know anything-"

"WHATTT?!" Hikaru and Kaoru exclaimed.

"As I was saying." Kyoya said, clearing his throat, "I don't know anything about her except that her full name is Eve Hyō Hato Dorobo Sohma, and that her mother died when she was five, everything else I know is about her family in general." Kyoya stated.

"Then! I declare that operation B.E.A.G.H.T.T.U.A.H.E.I.I.R.S.A.O.F is under way!" Tamaki shouted.

"What?" The twins said, sweatdroping.

"Ugh! Operation Befriend Eve And Get Her To Tell Us About Herself Even If It Requires Stealth And/Or Force! Your so boring!" Tamaki clarified.

"Oh...we're so in."


	2. The Stalking Game

Next day~ after school

"C'mon boss hurry up, Eve is about to leave!" Hikaru called, gesturing for Tamaki to hurry as the rest of the club stared at Eve who was walking down the hall.

Suddenly she stopped, reached into her bag and pulled out a cell phone, she opened it up and pressed a button, "Hello, Eve Sohma." She said.

"Oh, Yuki, what is it?...Oh, ok, I'll go pick Tohru up for you...no, I haven't been hugged, if I did do you seriously think I would still be at this crazy school, Akito would pull me out immediately...is that it?...no, what else do we need...ok, so I need to pick up rice, leeks, pork, and fish, as well as stop by Aya's to get fabric to fix Kyo's shirt, wait, how did it rip this time?...oh, so it was Kagura again...is she still there...ok so get double portions for dinner...ok...love you, bye."

"That was one of the strangest phone conversations I've ever heard, who are Yuki, Akito, Kagura, Aya, Kyo and Tohru, and why can't she be hugged?" Tamaki asked.

"Beats me, but I think it's kind of lonely, what if Eve-Senpi had never been hugged?" Hunny said sadly.

"Maybe that Yuki guy is her boyfriend, and Akito is her overprotective father, what if Tohru is her secret love child! No! I'm not ready to be a grandfather! The horror!" Tamaki yelled, while the rest of the hosts sweatdropped, as Tamaki continued his rant, "And I bet poor Eve has to work part time as a maid, and Kyo is some trouble maker that makes her job harder because his abusive mother, Kagura, is always ripping his clothes, and she is forced to spend thousands buying fabric at that expensive clothing store!"

"That is the worst hypothesis I have ever heard, Yuki Sohma is her cousin, Akito is the head of the Sohma Family, and I believe she is referring to Tohru Honda, who is a close friend of the family that works as a cleaning lady nearby. Also, Kyo and Kagura are her cousins, as well as Aya, which I assume is short for Ayame, who owns a boutique. I believe it is also safe to assume that she is talking about the very Kagura Sohma that is known for her bipolar, hyperactive, and violent tendencies." Kyoya stated.

"Someone just has no imagination." Tamaki pouted.

"The subject is on the move!" Hikaru whispered, pointing to Eve, who had, at this point, continued walking down the empty hall.

The club followed Eve around for the rest of the day, first she went to pick up Tohru, then she went the the supermarket, and after that she headed to a boutique downtown, the she headed home, the host club followed Eve about half way home before they lost her.

Eve's House~

"Aww~ you mean Kagura left, but I bought double portions, what'll I do now, they'll go bad unless I cook them." Eve whined.

"Don't you have any friends at school to give them to?" Asked Shigure.

"No, they all keep their distance, well, all the girls do."

"I bet you already got asked out by what, 20 guys?" Teased Shigure

"Actually 34." She sighed, sweatdroping.

"As popular as ever, I bet your even more popular than Yuki."

"Speaking of that, how are the girls in the Prince Yuki fan club now that their competition is gone, well, most of their competition." Eve said smirking.

"Their just fine, I guess, but the Queen Eve fanboys have completely lost it." Kyo laughed.

"Those boys have been trying to figure out which school you transferred to." Tohru giggled, as she sat down at the table.

"Oh, by the way Eve, Akito called." Shigure stated, as Eve stiffened, "he thought you'd be lonely at Ouran by yourself so he told me that you could pick two Sohmas to be transferred to Ouran with you."

"Really?! Is he feeling ok?!" Eve gasped.

"Yes, he's fine, so who will it be?"

"Kyo~" Eve sang.

"No way."

"Ok, then I'll get Kagura to, then she can walk me home everyday and then have dinner with us and then-"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me kitty cat." Eve purred.

"Why do I gotta be the one to go to the stupid rich kids school?"

"Then it's settled, Shigure, tell Akito I want Haru and Kyo transferred to Oran." Eve sang, standing up while ignoring Kyo, "well, I'm gonna go for a walk, it's already getting dark, I was hoping to go before then but, oh well" she sighed before walking out the door.


	3. The Idiot Bregade & King of The Stupids

**A few minuets later, in the woods, with the host club~**

**(A.N./ just so you know Eve talks kind of strange, she uses a lot of slang and uses a similar dialect as kyo does in the anime, for example she might say, "Why do I gotta do it?!" Or something along those lines, just wanted to clarify so it didn't look like I make a bunch of spelling and grammar errors)**

"Im telling you boss, we're lost." Hikaru whined as the host club trigged through the woods in the dark.

"No we're not! Im sure any second now we'll find the path to Eve's house!" Tamaki yelled.

"Umm...Boss!" Hikaru stammered.

"No Im telling you were aren't lost, I didn't follow Eve all this way to get lost!"

"Behind you..." Kaoru stuttered, pointing to a shadowy figure behind Tamaki.

"Well, Well, Well, if it aint the idiot brigade!" Said a scary voice behind Tamaki, he turned his head slowly to see Eve, wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt, standing there, looking like the devil.

"Eve!" Tamaki squealed.

"Who followed me all the way here!" She growled, cracking her knuckles, an angry red aura surrounding her.

"W-We d-did?" Tamaki stuttered, almost questioning.

"And why would you do that, I'm just dying to know!" She said angrily, smiling through gritted teeth.

"Tamaki was curious and insisted we follow you to find out where you live." Kyoya said nonchalantly.

"Oh, you sir, chose the wrong girl to stalk!" Eve yelled, picking Tamaki up by the collar of his shirt, and lifting him off the ground.

"Eve, thats quite enough." Said Yuki, appearing next to her, as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"But Yuki-"

"Your Eve's friends? Why don't you come to the house, Eve just made tea." Yuki said.

"Yuki, are you crazy their boys, and they are NOT my friends!" Eve yelled. "Fine, take 'em to the house for all I care, I just won't be there!" She yelled, throwing Tamaki to the ground the running away.

"Hopeless..." Yuki sighed, "I'm sorry about her, she doesn't really know how to get along with people, especially boys, she used to act that way around me too, but once she warms up to you she's really is quite sweet."

"Forgive me, I have yet to introduce myself, I am Yuki Sohma, one of Eve's cousins." Yuki said bowing, "Now come, it's getting dark, and I would like to talk to you boys about something." Yuki said, turning and walking away, the host club following him curiously.

**At the house~**

"Yuki, who are these boys?" Shigure asked as Yuki walked into the house followed by the host club.

"These are some of Eve's classmates, I just ran into them while walking with Eve and invited them in for tea."

"But their all boys!" Kyo yelled, "you damned rat! Don't you know what will happen if-"

"Just try and finish that sentence you stupid cat!"

"What did you say?!"

"Stupid Cat."

"Oh that is so it!"

"Yuki! Kyo! Is this anyway to act when we have guests!" Shigure yelled, silencing the boys. "Anyway where's Eve?" Shigure asked, looking around.

"She ran off, although she's probably just sulking on the roof." Yuki said plainly.

"I WOULDN'T BE UP HERE IF YOU DIDN'T INVITE THEM FOT TEA YOU STUPID RAT!" Eve yelled down from the roof.

"Eve! Please come down!" Shigure asked, walking out onto the porch.

"No until their gone!" She said making a little "HMF!" Noise

"Do I have to call your brother!" Shigure asked.

"...ok...I'm coming." She mumbled, jumping down, landing on all fours. "You can make me talk to them but you can't make me like it!" She huffed, walking inside and sitting down at the table, before looking at the host club who had been standing there awkwardly. "Well, ya gunna sit or not!" She said, glaring at them.

"Yes, it would be quite rude not to." Kyoya said, smiling as he sat down.

"Eve, why don't you tell us about your friends." Shigure said, seating himself.

"Their a bunch of perverts who run a host club in school, on top of that, this one always tries to hug me!" Eve said, poking Tamaki in the side of the head.

"He tries to what!" Kyo yelled, all ready getting angry.

"Calm yourself Kyo Kyo, besides, since your transferring to Ouran next week, you'll be there to make sure they don't try anything funny." Eve giggled, patting Kyo on the head.

"Don't call me Kyo Kyo, and why are you acting so god damn sociable all of the sudden!"

"Because, Nii-chan is busy and I don't want to interrupt his work just so he can drive over here and lecture me."

"Anyway, Eve-senpai, I was wondering, why do you hate boys so much?" Hunny asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it." She said silently.

"Oh, how rude of me, I haven't introduced you guys yet, Ouran Host Club, this is my family, Kyo Sohma, Yuki Sohma, Shigure Sohma, and Tohru Honda." Eve said, "Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, Tohru, this is the Ouran Host Club, Tamaki...king of the stupids..." She said, whispering the last part, "Kyoya, The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai, and Haruhi Fujioka."

**A half an hour later~**

"So, Eve, you said earlier that Kyo is going to be transferring to Ouran?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah, so is my other cousin, Hatsuharu, and maybe a close friend of mine from my old high school, I don't know yet." Eve replied.

"Wow, the Sohma's really are a big family~" Hunny sighed.

"Yeah..." Mori grunted.

"Sweet~" the twins grinned.

"Your just looking for more people to harass." Eve grumbled, "oh wow! Look at the time! You guys really must be going!" Eve laughed dryly, shuffling the host club out the door.

"O-Ok, bye!" Tamaki yelled, waving.

"Bye!" Eve said, smiling and waving until they were out of site, then a scowl made its way across her face, "FINALLY! I thought they would NEVER leave!" Eve moaned, exasperated.

"You really hate those boys don't you?" Shigure said sadly.

"Of course I do, I mean, Hunny, Mori, Kyoya and Haruhi are ok I guess, but with the twins and Tamaki, there's just too much of a risk. But still, I don't understand...why do they want to be my friends so damn bad."

"I think they just genuinely like you." Shigure replied.

"Yeah right, over half of my family doesn't "Genuinely" like me, so why would a bunch of stupid boys?" Eve spat.

"You never know Eve..." Yuki sighed.

"Yeah, I do know, it's not like I can ever live a normal life, weather or not I'm a member of the zodiac! I don't care, I want I be a normal human! I hate this stupid curse! Sometimes I wonder why I was even born!" Eve yelled, running off into the woods until she reached a small tree house that she skillfully jumped into.

"No one understands, not even you...Kyo." Eve whispered.

"How did you know I was here?" Kyo asked, stepping out of the shadows of the small tree house.

"I'm a leopard remember, I can smell it...besides, my curse is different...no one can hug me, except for the other member of the lost zodiac, but I doubt you would want to do that, and I don't think I'd want to you to either, huh, Kyo?" Eve sighed, sliding down the wall onto the floor.

"Nah, besides, even if I wanted to, your a living breathing ice cube." Kyo laughed meekly.

_"He who bears the mark of the Snow Leopard, possesses a heart of rock and ice, a chilling yet fierce personality, an unparalleled hatred for the opposite sex, and can never be hugged, unless by their destined one."_ Eve quoted, "what a load of bull..."

"I know right."


End file.
